


Eventually

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: 12 and Rose





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> This is a christmas gift My Doctor who groups on Facebook. I do not own Doctor Who or any characters

He had been on this backward planet for a while, he needed time to think. He lived here as penance for what he did for/to Clara. To save the universe and himself, he lived on a planet that was similar to earth in the 1980’s.

He had a job at this world’s version of McDonalds. He was the district manager, so he only visited the store every other week. He had taken this job to remember one of his previous companions who hated being the dinner lade. He didn’t even know how long he had been here for his penance. It was just work, home, think and sometimes sleep. He had many years of regrets and many years of things he felt he needed forgiven for. He wanted to forgive himself, but he couldn’t.

One day he showed up for a surprise inspection. He hadn’t showed his face on the late shift before, not at this store anyway. Something always kept him away, now he knew why. He pretended he did not know who she was. He pretended he did not care. Yet he wondered how she got here and why she was here. She looked like he remembered except her eyes. They looked old. He didn’t see her long before he dropped her off with his other self, maybe she had looked like this then.

He didn’t say anything, did his job and left and tried to stay away from that store for the next six months. Well he never went in, but he watched her. She would not recognize this him, even dressed as he did, he pretty much blended in. She did what he did, worked, went home. There is no man in her life, though he watched several get shot down. Each time she shakes her head and twists a set of rings next to the TARDIS key on a chain around her neck. 

He wonders who the rings belong to, he hasn’t seen them before, but it doesn’t mean anything, sometimes he wonders all the things he has missed along the way. He won’t tell her it’s him, after all he isn’t the pretty boy she loved. 

One day he sees her watching him as she leaves. He has never followed her home, tried to stop this need for her to know him to search her out and run away with her. He is dangerous, he can’t hurt her like he did Clara.

One day Rose took a shift for another person, the Doctor showed up for his inspection and was shocked that Rose was there.

“Why are you here?” He asked her, being his normal rude self.

“I’m helpin someone out. Why does it matter to you?” She asked him. She has only dealt with this manager once, but she sees him out on the street a lot. She stays to herself but has wondered why he is as aloof as her.

“It doesn’t, not really,” He says trying to act like he doesn’t care. He turns to walk into the office, ”Rude and not ginger that’s me.” He muttered to himself, as he shut the door. He thought he said it quietly, but he didn’t say it quietly enough.

Rose had been hiding on this planet since she came back from Pete’s world. She been here a year, another year or two she would be fine before she would have to move on, so no one would figure out her secret. She never thought he would find her here. He didn’t seem to care it was her, or maybe he was hiding too. She hoped that maybe this was a him before her, someone who would not recognize her. She decided to bide her time, after all they both had a lot of it, she wouldn’t tell him she knew him, yet.

Twenty minutes later she would be gone for the day, his Rose. He was hiding, and he knew it. He would have to be more careful in the future. So far it seemed she did not know it was him. He wondered how she had not felt the TARDIS. He wondered a lot as he waited for her to leave.

Two weeks later after Rose did some checking, she found his house and the TARDIS hiding in the back. The TARDIS let her in, showed her some facts of his life, what had happened and what he was hiding from. She waited for him until he returned home. 

The Doctor decided to do some work on the TARDIS it was time to go back to his job on earth, the one he didn’t want but had to take to protect the other Last of the Time Lords. If he stayed here longer, he was going to take Rose with him and screw the time lines. He couldn’t do that again.

When he walked into the TARDIS, he saw Rose standing there with her arms folded. “Rude and not ginger, I see.” She said.

The Doctor just stared for a moment then ignored her and walked over to fiddle with the console. “Where is he?” he asked, figuring it wasn’t obvious who he was talking about if this was to early.

“Gone, lived a long life. If I was 100% human I would have died long before him. Bad Wolf made me live longer, watched him die, mum, dad, tony, even Tony’s great something grand kids died. He was 1,200 years old when he took his last breath. We came back here bounced around, he was good at hiding from you. I stayed away from earth. Accidently landed the night we met. I missed that you, I did not stay. This is the third planet I have lived on since then. Found Jack a few times, just to have a friend.”

The Doctor opened his mouth to ask a question. Rose put her hand over his mouth. “I don’t know how old I am, any more then you do. I figured you moved on, you had a wife, River and I couldn’t be around for that, too much for me.” 

Rose tried to hug him, “I am not much of a hugger this time.” He said. After tea Rose left. The next morning the TARDIS was gone.

Sometime Later”

The Doctor heard a knock at the door of his office. He was looking at the picture of Rose before he shut it in the drawer of his desk. “Come in, I have the assignment graded.” He said expecting Bill to walk in. 

He was rummaging around on his desk as the door opened, trying to find the papers he wanted, when he looked up and his mouth dropped open. 

“Rose,” he said as he saw her.

“Hello Doctor, I’m Marion Smith your new teaching assistant.” Said Rose as she smiled at him. “I am here, I am not leaving you, I love you” She said to the Doctor as she rubbed the side of the TARDIS. 

He stood up and walked over to her and took her hand, “If it’s my first chance to tell you in this body. I love you, Rose Tyler.” She smiled his smile and he grabbed her to him and held her.

“Thought you weren’t a hugger in this body.” She said smiling.

“Not for you Rose,” He said as he hugged her tight and then let her go. 

“I will be in the box over here if you need me.” She said as she opened the TARDIS, “She, is happy to see me and wants to catch up.” She smiled at him then went in and shut the door. Rose was right where she belonged.


End file.
